borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:HELP: CANT FIND ERIDIAN WEAPON AMMO
GUISE, I FUND THIS RALLY RALLY GUD ERRIDIYAN GUN, BUT I CAN'T FOND AMMO. PLEAZE HRLP YUO MUST LUNCH A GRNAID RITE AT UR FEET TO REPLNISH MORE AMMO. ^^ ALL IT DUZ IZ HIRT ME Each eridian gun has its own magazine that recharges as long as you have it equiped. Make sure you can switch to another weapon while waiting for the gun to recharge.Fseperent 18:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) yea i was just being a sarcastic ass HEY DOOD I FOUND SOME AMMO. U HAV 2 KILL CRAWMURACKS IN ONE SHOT WIFF UR TRIPLE BESSIE. THE AMMO IS A PEARL DROP SO IT'S REALLY RARE, BUT I SWEAR I GOT IT FROM CRAWMURACKS. 4LL 3R1D14|\| \/\/34P0|\|5 r3(|-|4R93 0\/3R 4 537 4/\/\0U|\|7 0Ph 71/\/\3 d3P3|\|D1|\|9 0|\| 7|-|31R /\/\494Z1|\|3 (0/\/\P0|\|3|\|7. j00Z 51/\/\PL'/ /\/\U57 |-|4\/3 17 3QU1PP3D 1|\| 1 0Ph 7|-|3 4 \/\/34P0|\| 5L075 4\/41L4BL3 70 r3(|-|4R93. : ^^ I hate you. You made my headache worse. GnarlyToaster 20:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Obviously, the short-bus schools are out for the summer. -- MeMadeIt 18:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh god what have I done... I have an awesome level 61 Eridian Pew Pew Pew gun, It kills everything in like 100-200 shots. And instead of having to change a clip I just wait only like 30 seconds and its full of ammo again. Those Eridians sure were an advanced race making these incredibly powerful guns.Eatingleg4peanut 20:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ammo for gun is found in the deep sea of treacher landing, you must find the sub and when the rainbow appears ahead head into it and u get teleported into a super cool eridian stronghold with all eridian guns and ammo for it, but to get ammo 4 it you must shoot the recharge button!!!! --Max payne278 Is this a real post, or just some glass-licker with nothing better to do messing around? ^^ chill out just screwin around, nothin more. hilarity ensued When I read the title of the post, I facepalmed so hard. When I actually read the post itself, I'm pretty sure I broke my nose.FooManShu 00:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) "Joke" threads such as this belong in the Watercooler section of the forums, not amongst actual requests for help. Please do not make such a thread again, or temporary blocks may be required. This applies to all forum members. Regardless, I'll be moving this page to the "Watercooler" section where it belongs. Bear in mind that while I (and other sysops) are a bit more lenient in regards to the forums as opposed to the main namespace, users cannot always simply do whatever they please. Thank you. -- 01:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ Mod with no sense of humor. lol Take a chill pill and enjoy the lulz LordGimp 21:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Have you tried jiggling the trigger? Is the safety off? If it's not these problems, then you'll have some work to do. There are two screws on the top of the gun...Do not touch them. Turn the gun over. There are 2000 nano-screws at the bottom of the gun that you need to remove. DON'T LOSE ANY! Carefully remove the exterior. There are 3 wires running from the Quantum crystal to the GX120VR energy chip. That chip should have an on/off switch. Turn it on. Reassemble the gun, and point it at a claptrap, and shoot. Is the claptrap dead? SUCCESS!! Let me translate all that gobbledygook a few posts up. (All eridian weapons recharge over a set amount of time depending on there magazine components. you simply must have is equipped in one of the 4 weapon slots available to recharge.) hope it helps.Mr.friend009 20:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) @eatingleg4peanut: Very good point. Everyone says they are an advanced race, but their weapons are crap. Maybe warfare isn't their specialty. Maybe they have incredibly advanced cooking technology or something. Very advanced, intricate dancing routines maybe. Maybe we should stop calling them "advanced", if they can't back it up with anything. Threads like me make my day more interesting, and give me hope that sarcasm still remains a living form of humor, even in the world of the Internet. 21:22, June 29, 2010 (UTC) while reading the title of this forum i shouldve realised that it wasnt a good idea to view it, but sadly i did...wtb back the 10 mins i wasted reading the guys cryptic wierd lettered post, but hey at least i was able to read it!Toolazytomakeaaccount 22:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC)